


[马东]平安夜南山塔消失事件

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 63





	[马东]平安夜南山塔消失事件

时间倒推四小时，李马克正走出仁川机场。  
平安夜的机场每个角落都上演温情浪漫的电影戏码，李马克对这种时候还跑来蹲点拍摄的记者们感到抱歉，他拉下口罩向对方问候节日快乐，空气中的花粉浓度过高了，李马克皱了皱鼻子，眼睛却是笑着的。  
这一画面十五分钟后上传至视频网站，再被截取片段在社交网站热转。

现在，我们把时间拉近一点。  
事件发生前47分钟，李马克拐进了宿舍周边第三家便利店所在那条岔路。  
首尔城中多山，小巷前方向右边拐弯就是个上坡，拐弯处有架路灯，孤零零地照着，李东赫就站在路灯下，头埋得很低，显然并未看见他，李马克放下已经半抬起了的手，缩回自己的口袋里。  
便利店的袋子挂在他胳膊上打晃，因着那一点昏黄的光线，李马克能看见他圆圆的后脑勺，低垂着，像朵饱满的花盏，后面还有一撮头发翘起来。这城市在这季节总是灰秃秃的，碰上落雨下雪更是不堪又不便，可是李东赫那一撮头发暖融融毛乎乎，漂浮在圣诞前夜的空气里。  
他不是有耐心的人，诚然李马克擅长忍耐，可忍耐只是问题的一种解决方法，而他总是急于解决人生中出现的所有问题和不成问题，一分一秒都耽搁不得。这世界上已经有太多人选择相信“交给时间”这样的鬼话，不缺他一个。他并不指望自己是部英雄电影主人公，坏人对他缴械投降，一切难题迎刃而解，他只是希望生活能像一张考卷，每个问题都应该能够被解答。  
除了对上李东赫的时候，在与对方漫长的交锋中他好像早已学会：所有关于李东赫的问题，除了保持耐心，他着实没什么别的办法。  
所以他没再往前走，站定在原地睁大眼睛打量起对方，像是观测到珍稀物种的野外动物学家。  
稀有动物此刻双手横拿手机，在光源下一心一意地，打着游戏。他脖子弯得厉害，肩有点耸着，恨不能亲自钻进手机屏幕里喊打喊杀那么投入，敞开的羽绒服里面套了件黑色的高领毛衣，领子盖过下巴，半遮住嘴，所以他得时不时晃动着伸长脖子，把嘴从毛领子里解放出来，对着冻僵的手指呵气。  
哪怕李马克再离远一百米，哪怕他出门时没戴隐形眼镜也知道，这家伙的手指关节现在一定冻得通红了。  
他想起加拿大的晚春，开始解冻的冰湖，湖面上凫水的野鸭和它们粉红色的蹼。

动物学家应当时刻保持客观中立，出于任何理由都不该干涉观察对象的行为和生活。  
李马克注定做不了动物学家，“马颗粒——”因为观察对象总是胡乱叫着他的名字，来干涉他的生活。  
李东赫不知何时已经发现了在全然暗处站着的李马克，这不稀奇，他们对于彼此的存在总是过于敏感。他冻僵的双手插在口袋里，只好前后摆动弯曲的手肘，权当跟对方打了招呼。  
“哥都不冷吗？”  
李马克张了张嘴，却只是呼出一口白气，仍然只是看着他。  
“我不冷哦。”那家伙得意极了。  
什么啊，明明感冒刚好不是吗？  
这样想着，李马克就有些恼，他伸手拉起对方带着毛边的帽子扣在头上——那实在是一个很大的兜帽和一圈很大的毛边，李东赫的脸像是陷进了一团棉花，很快就只剩个鼻尖露在外头。那鼻尖带着一团蓬松的白色绒毛撞上来，李马克被吓了一跳，往后缩缩脖子，对方却只是伸手也把他的帽子扣了起来，胳膊上挂着的塑料袋打在他的肩膀，沙沙作响，像是也在笑他自作多情。  
现下李马克又不知道该怎么办了，和李东赫一起的每个下一秒都有可能变成棘手的谜题，虽然他总能看穿自己的窘迫，也有足够的耐心围着他打转，等他找到最优的解答、最适合的话语。  
可李东赫知道他自己就是李马克的问题吗？  
解决问题的第一步是要坦然面对问题，他只好坦然盯着对方唯一露出来的那个鼻尖看，因为先前的感冒，他的鼻子有点擦破皮了，加上刚受了冻，此刻又湿又红，一点没有天大难题的自觉，倒像是个普通小猫的鼻子。  
“所以你不准备跟我说话吗？”普通的小猫冲他嚷嚷。  
可他到底想要他说什么呢？  
身体却在大脑之前找到了解答，他太久没有见到李东赫了，李马克伸手摸到他的眼睛，离开时首尔还是难得的暖冬，而现在，寒冷的空气里李东赫的眼睑都要结霜，李马克的手也在抖。此刻他们穿着相似的羽绒服——或者说韩国人的羽绒服有不相似的吗——唯一不同只有那圈毛边的颜色；李马克在行程中染了一次发，所以现在两人是相似的安静的棕色调；也不止听一个人这样说：分开的话也不会觉得哪里相像，可马克跟东赫在一起的时候就像对双胞胎。  
可李马克和李东赫不是双胞胎，他们永远也不会是。没有哪对双生儿会像他们这样：年长的青年拉过对方毛茸茸的帽沿，探进自己的鼻尖蹭上去，蓬松的绒毛挡住他们的脸。  
小猫的鼻尖原来是凉的，不像话的动物学家在观察日记里这样写道。

在平时当然是不敢的，哪怕有个再大一倍的帽子和绒毛遮住他们惹眼的脸；哪怕他俩在一起时，周遭空气总会自然变成普通同龄人的氛围并不引人注意；哪怕是在背街的暗巷里。即便在这里也总有跺着脚扎堆抽烟的小年轻，牵着手急吼吼去便利店买套的床伴，或者流莺挽着烂醉男人的手臂——你真不知道他们追求的到底是快感还是腐朽身躯需要一点人类的温度。  
可今晚当然不在此列，在这个晚上，妓女也有权只是取悦自己，年轻的人们在明亮温暖的地方相聚狂欢温存做爱，再恶臭的中年人也得回到家中试图扮演一天的模范父亲。  
秘密的恋人于是得以在昏暗的路灯下蹭蹭鼻尖。

当然不只是蹭蹭鼻尖而已。  
这个吻进行得又浅又缓慢，李东赫粉色的舌尖从唇瓣间伸出来，舔了一会儿才含住他的下唇，时轻时重地吮吸，比起情感和欲望驱使倒更像是觉得他很好玩，就这样不得章法地亲了一会儿，李马克的唇尖被吸麻了，李东赫的舌头根也好酸，嘴唇退出来的时候发出空洞的声响。他又把李马克拉近一点，亲了亲他鼻梁处被眼镜压出来的两个窝。  
好可爱，李马克怎么这么可爱，连脸上的窝都可爱。  
手指插进发间，毫不客气地给他揉乱，李马克的头发依旧柔软又茂密，因为之前频繁染发断了一些，贴近前额的地方长出些短短的碎发，像雨后生出的新草，摸上去甚至有些刺。  
在分开之前，李马克的舌尖钻进了他张开的唇间，李东赫的嘴唇有些自然的弧度，从小就是这样，无自觉状态下总是微微分开，他那种明显到有些讨人厌的小聪明好像只是不设防状态的一种保护，让他看起来不至于太过人尽可亲了。  
李马克很有耐心，也很有分寸，只是刚刚碰到李东赫的舌头，他就迅速退开了，那个碰触像是花瓣落在水面上，只留下荡开的波纹。奇怪得很，就算已经吻了上千万次，李东赫总记不得自己是在哪一刻闭上了眼睛，就好像夜在他眼前降下一层黑纱，可这并不影响他去感受，周遭凝结的空气，巷道里传来并不令人愉悦的阴湿味道，突突的心跳声，每一次啃咬都有白气从他们的嘴角呵出，还有李马克看向他的眼睛。  
他看到葡萄的时候总会想起李马克，确切地说是想起李马克的眼睛。加拿大人的眼睛都是一样的圆溜溜吗？它们落在李东赫的眼中是如此特别，以至于他隔着老远也总能把李马克从人群里挑出来。每次做到这件事，他都能从中体会到一点挑战达成的得意，促使他轻飘飘地向着对方雀跃而去，像风吹来一片漂亮羽毛。  
没有出口的快感一点点堆积起来，等到李马克扯开他的领子，冷空气混着热的气息打在他的脖子上，这让李东赫无法自控地汗毛倒竖，连尾椎都发凉。他的欲望已经彻底被唤醒了，喉咙里挤出一声模糊的呻吟，嗓音有点哑，但是软得不像话，李马克几乎立刻把舌头伸到了更深的位置，另一只手摸索着抽出他过长的毛衣下摆，指尖划过柔软的腹部，向上攀爬。李东赫的喘息声开始显得可怜兮兮了，他合不拢嘴，如果可以做到，连小颗的牙齿他都想蜷缩起来，李马克能感到他手掌下的身体无法自控地绷紧，皮肤下浮出一片片鸡皮疙瘩。  
他快要冻僵了，又在自己的怀里融化了。  
试图躲闪的舌头此时却主动凑近了，李马克故意要让他难受似地，只顾着在齿间抽送，粗暴地操着他的嘴。李东赫喘得很狼狈，他很冷又很热，已经被李马克亲得半硬了，可不管是摸着他乳头作恶的手指还是逞凶的舌头就停在那里，他甚至分不清李马克是不是在装傻，只顾着用尖尖的犬齿叼起他的嘴唇，磨着他的舌头，像一只有很多不满要发泄的小动物。  
李马克的压迫没能进一步得逞，李东赫抬起胳膊抵住他的胸骨阻止了他继续把身体倾覆。他睁开眼，这一次，年长的男孩终于没有避开他的眼神，因为亲吻，他们靠得太近了，那双同样失焦无措的眼睛，那个轻轻抽动的鼻尖，那张被他吻得又红又肿的嘴都在他的眼中变得模糊。他叹了一口气稍稍站直身体，手从对方的衣服里拿出来，又扯扯紧被他本人拉开的衣服空隙，最后，李马克再一次伸手扯住了对方的帽子，像是把李东赫兜进了一个老式的包袱皮，打个死结就可以拎走的那种，这样的联想给了他一些安全感，安全感带来勇气。  
来吧，他想，也该来了。  
“马克哥”  
李东赫在冰凉的空气中暴露了太久，微微张开嘴唇的时候，脸颊竟然一阵泛酸，他只好停了一会儿才继续说下去。  
“为什么在生气呢？”  
他们身后是打烊的咖啡店，绿色店面玻璃上流下道道水痕，像是凭空下过一场雨。  
李马克离开前，他们在吵架。

说是吵架也不准确，事实上他们已经很久不吵架了，就连哥哥们都时常调侃宿舍气氛宁静祥和，越来越像老年公寓。在被迫和自愿的长久磨合中，他们已经相当清晰对方的边界在哪里，哪怕真生起气来也只会比平时更加安静。  
而事实上，虽然李东赫常常是他们矛盾的发起者，这种无来由的滞涩却往往源于李马克的自我纠结，他不间断地审视和调整自己，无法自我说服的时候就会在周身筑起高墙，生涩的齿轮咬合发出让人牙酸的噪音，在刻意的安静中显得尤为刺耳。  
可那真的是生气吗？  
他的声音被冻在嗓子里，喉咙却烧着了，李马克艰难地吞咽一口，把眉毛蹙得很紧，他的眉尾高高翘起，像是陷入了一场跟自尊心的较劲。  
李东赫伸出冻红的手指摸摸它们，咯咯笑说：“海鸥起飞了。”  
他总是这样，很多个像这样的时刻，他总是知道该怎么——这说出来可真是让人难为情——他总是知道要怎么哄他，像是童年时才吃的那种糖水罐头，黄桃或者菠萝，凉凉的，酸甜的，哄小孩子的味道。  
自己到底做得有多糟糕，才总被比自己还小的恋人当孩子哄呢？

起初也不是在生气的。  
前几年的秋天，已经不记得具体是什么行程，照例是十几个小时的越洋飞行。李马克穿了件连帽的外套上飞机，帽子两端伸出来的抽绳长到膝盖，他弯腰系鞋带，再站起身就差点被那两条绳子绊倒，李东赫觉得有趣极了，凑近过来拍着他哈哈大笑，说“我们马克，应该叫杰克啊。”  
众人不解，李东赫于是又喊了一声“Jack!”  
接着扭头看向一旁盘靓条顺正摆弄头发的徐英浩，周围的气氛顿时变得荒诞又紧张，所有人都在等待李东赫对着云共享sugar daddy叫出一声Rose.  
“巨人！”显然拿的不是同一套剧本。  
他再扯扯李马克那条足以绕他三圈的帽子抽绳，“豌豆茎，这是。”  
高大的巨人被他逗乐了，巨人拍掌大笑的时候，半个机场都充斥着快乐的空气。  
“那你呢？是被那小子偷走的，我那下金蛋的鹅么？”  
“不是哦。”他撒娇般否认了。  
“我是独自抚养马克长大……我是说杰克，Jack Lee，他是我的小孩，我们相依为命。”  
为了配合他自导自演的剧本，李东赫挺烦人地假哭了两声，伸出手捏捏李马克的耳朵，不出所料地被对方掰着肩膀转了个方向，帽绳却没抽出来，依然给他握在手里。  
飞机还没上跑道，李东赫就已经窝进座位睡着了，他朝向自己那边蜷着，留给李马克一坨团起来的背影。他的睡眠总是很沉，垂着头，背部微微起伏。李马克给他调暗了头顶的灯，从包里拿出笔和歌词本。  
夜里醒来的时候，两人之间的隔板被放下来，而李东赫已经再一次地睡熟了。被他自己揉乱的头发蓬蓬地搭在前额，睫毛在阅读灯的光晕下投出一小片阴影，脸上那几颗痣在其中若隐若现，他的呼吸又浅又温暖，而李马克的那根帽绳又被他握在手里了，松松在手腕上绕了两圈，睡着的脸上浮出笑意，像是从中得了许多意趣。  
而李马克神圣的歌词本显然也遭受了对方的亵渎，甚至摊开来大方地摆在他面前。歌词本的倒数第二页上画了只鹅，身后跟着一溜胖乎乎的蛋，李东赫的绘画水平可以简要概括为没什么水平，可是简单易懂，就像他不止在蛋上画了四撇代表光芒，甚至还都写上个“金”字。  
除此之外，他还画了一个简笔画小人，你总是可以在类似《丁丁历险记》或者《史努比》的漫画书中找到这样的卡通形象。只消寥寥几笔，你就能得到一个活灵活现的李马克，曾有一次李东赫把这画在了他裸着的背上，重重地在凸起的肩胛骨上戳两下，再用指尖在下方轻快地勾出一条弧线。  
“李马克”  
他再用并起的指腹在他背上摩挲，擦去那条弧线，反过来画了一条向上凸起的弧线。  
“李马克不高兴”  
“呀，我就这样的么？”  
“就是这样，真的，”李东赫埋在他肩膀里笑得发抖，拼命点头，“李马克是很简单的人。”

那个绿色封皮的记事本最终写满的时候，李东赫正忙于跟他不同的行程。  
李马克独自在异国买了新的速记本，原先那本却一直放在包里没再拿出来，他是惯于爱惜的人，到最后也仅是封面有些旧的成色，没有卷边也没有破损，换包用的时候会跟着他那些瓶瓶罐罐一起转移，到哪里都背着。  
而就像每一个正直念旧重情义的故事主角都会经历的那样，某一天——甚至是没有外出行程，李马克人在韩国双肩包就挂在房间里的某一天——那个维系着旧日回忆的信物，那个关于时间的隐喻，那个难以言明的冀望，遵从此类物品向来的命运，没有任何征兆地，消失了。  
仿佛在某个瞬间，宇宙虫洞精准地连通了他的背包，而那个绿皮本从此便漂流在银河系失物招领处，等待着再也不会被认领的命运。李东赫怎么拿这个打趣他来着，火花，马克哥的灵感火花，而现在它真的像火花一样，噗一下灭了个彻底。  
该死的火花，该死的灵感，该死的李东赫，该死的银河系。  
那绝不是李马克最好的随笔创作，如同他的大部分琐碎灵感，缺乏合衬的介质转化成完整作品；然后是那幅画，老天爷，那甚至可以称得上是一幅画么？  
可李马克总觉得自己在那个本子里放进了什么，没有实体却沉甸甸的，看不见的时候就丢了一点。  
每天看不到，李马克就每天都在丢。  
而这样的失落感甚至还在加速，如同漏水，每一分一秒，它都流逝得更加彻底。那是李马克所不熟悉的感受，凭空出现又凭空消失，他试图照常生活——成年人不该为了一个笔记本坐立难安，却始终无法驱散那点焦虑和隐约的恐慌。他习惯了所有重要的事物都能被自己掌控，哪怕是要放弃。放弃和失去是两样事情，可他甚至不知道自己在失去什么。  
夜里他躺在床上，看天花板上的烟雾报警器暗淡闪烁。理论上讲，李东赫不是他的，所以他并不会“失去”李东赫。可在这一个瞬间，和后来很多个瞬间，他清晰地意识到自己感觉不到李东赫了。

他后来用的本子是在洛杉矶买的，能够记得清楚，只因为美国人热爱用大字母标记一切当地纪念品。  
彼时李马克正面对人生的第五次出道，前前后后他去过很多次天使之城，去美国的次数当然更多，唯独那一次他们没住进传统酒店，公司租下了比弗利的一处豪宅，宅邸面向东太平洋的海湾，有气派泱泱的黄铜大门和三个独立泳池，十数个房间里一一放置了现代艺术品，大厅和门廊的花艺每天更换，每平方米都是真金白银。  
凌晨三点二十二分走出自己的房间，李马克没料到会看见李永钦坐在门口的阶梯上。  
“Hey”  
“Hey，要来杯咖啡么？”  
李永钦拍拍自己旁边的大理石阶面，他披着一条深蓝色的毯子——那是他的幸运物，走到哪儿都得带上，手里拿着杯咖啡，旁边还放了一杯。  
“不，我是……去洗手。”  
“还没修好？不是说今天联系管理员吗？”  
“不，我是说，是的，他们联系了，但据说要一周后才能有维修人员上门”  
“哈，美国人。”  
“美国人”  
他喃喃自语着进入二楼的客用卫生间，站到洗手台前，手伸到水龙头下的那一刻，他竟然感到了一丝紧张，幸而温度适宜的热水很快流了出来，甚至飞溅到他的脖子上，李马克又洗了把脸，脸颊搓得生疼。  
和这栋寸土寸金的建筑物非常不相称的，李马克的套房里有一个失灵的水龙头，无论他把手放在感应器前怎样翻来倒去，就是连一滴水都吝于施舍给他。而当经纪人和泰容哥到他房间查看情况时，同一个水龙头工作得相当殷勤，欢快地把水珠泼洒在他们的手上。  
它只是不愿意理会李马克，像个被惹恼的孩子，又或者李马克实则是个幽灵。而不管李马克是不是幽灵，确实很难再有哪个人类可以承受他的工作强度，他甚至顾不上换个现成的房间，除去偶尔需要出门洗手的不便，这实在是李马克在那段时日里最小的麻烦了。  
直至回到韩国，队友们调笑地问起他对荷里活名流生活作何感受，他却始终找不出什么愉快的回忆。

和洛杉矶的豪宅不同，坐在这家酒店这个房间的阳台上，你平视的方向刚好能看到庭院里棕榈树的树冠，像是有人放了一颗巨大的菠萝在窗下，顺着树冠的方向往上移动目光，会看到被割裂的天空。  
李马克数着棕榈树的叶片在发呆，播放列表已经放到头了，可他还戴着耳机，修剪草坪的单调噪音由近到远，变得遥远又空旷。他就那样坐在那里，低纬度的阳光晒得他头顶发烫，可李马克并不想移动到阴影里。有些片刻，他得停下来想一会儿，才能确定自己仍处在这个北半球的冬天，或是弄清楚此刻究竟在哪里——你知道，满世界的酒店都很相像。  
这是笔记本丢失的第十三天。

第五天，李东赫结束了他自己的行程，回到宿舍把李马克从他可悲的自怨自艾中捞了出来，说着“看电影吧，哥”，最后却歪在一起打了大半天游戏，确切地说，是李东赫打了大半天游戏，而李马克一直在走神想着那个歌词本。他怀疑自己提前面临了中年危机或者什么别的危机，李东赫就在他身边，他却只能想着那个几年前被他胡乱涂画过的歌词本。  
“你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
他像是学生时代被老师逮个正着那般肉眼可见地慌乱了，甚至不知道李东赫是什么时候躺在了他的大腿上，他抬起双手捧住李马克的脸，李东赫的手掌很软，指甲被他啃得龇牙咧嘴的，刮蹭到脸颊有点疼，那一点疼唤醒了他。他低头望向自己腿上的恋人，那人直直向上伸出的双手和他上翻的眼睛里露出的很多眼白，竟让李马克感受到一种近乎献祭般的哀切。  
“要不是太了解，我现在就该怀疑哥哥出轨了。”  
他甚至没法立刻反驳，因为李马克不曾翻遍法典查阅：如果对象是无生命体那到底算不算出轨。他想跟李东赫讲讲这事来着，就用“嘿，你还记得我有个绿色的笔记本么？就是你在上面画过鹅的那个”这样俗套的开头，可他最终没法开口。  
同样地，他也没法好好给他一个拥抱和亲吻。  
第六天凌晨，他们在黑暗中摸索着做爱，李东赫的喘息声被无限放大，每一次呼吸都像是放了十六倍的慢速。他们安静地交叠，李马克持续在他的眼角、肩膀、胸口和腹部落下一个个吻，直到肚脐和他利落的胯，吻到最后也不像吻，他试着用犬齿叼起他的皮肤。啃咬带来痛感，像神经发出电流顺着脊椎朝全身扩散，李东赫的叫声像是被一只无形的手捂住，闷在嗓子里汩汩，最后他褪下他的长裤，亲了亲他的膝弯，把那双腿拢在胸前。  
他安静地吻他，接着安静地进入，空气有了重量，李马克的阴茎随着他每一次眨眼这样的微小动作而抽搐，他不清楚漂浮在空气里那些带着体温的咸腥水汽来自哪里，那些不断从身体深处涌出的又是什么，最后他伏在李东赫的胸口安静地喘息，阴茎还埋在他的身体里，他能清楚地听见李东赫的心跳和他自己的心跳，它们频率不同，每一下都在敲击他的颅骨，令他头皮发麻，不由把身下的躯体抱得更紧。  
第七天，直到中午李东赫还睡得云里雾里，他最后只得跟北美好室友徐英浩一起吃了午饭，当天夜里便出发踏上了自己的行程。  
下午收拾行李的时候，李东赫打着哈欠来找他，捣乱一会儿又想起晚上还有拍摄，他得提前去公司做妆发。离开前他们拥抱了一下，李马克发现自己变回了一个菜鸟，仿佛一夜之间被消除了所有关于拥抱记忆，想不起之前成千上万次相互依偎里，他的手臂是怎样拢住对方，肩膀怎样舒展，头往哪个方向偏，才能让两个人都觉得温暖和安全。  
不过一天以前，他们还在以人类所能达到最亲密的姿势彼此相对。  
李东赫侧过脸作势要亲他，他总是雷声大雨点小的，这样的吻法顶多是印上脸颊，可他还是下意识地躲闪，脖子向另一边扭去。对方倒像是毫无察觉，仍旧故作轻佻地笑着，给了他一个飞吻。  
真是活见鬼，他的心跳声大得骇人，李东赫一定也听见了，那动静就像心脏直接放进他的耳朵里鼓鼓跳动。  
可李马克没有时间了，他也不愿放任自己去思考。不知哪里来的一阵寒意淋透了他的全身，缓慢而坚定地渗进皮肤、冻住他的血管。  
他搞砸了，彻头彻尾。坐上飞机，李马克终于无处可逃。  
十年前也是同样，一趟趟十几个小时的飞行连接着他的家乡和梦想，而现在，他的生活再次由一段段航程拼接组成，北半球到南半球，一天之内就能历尽日夜冬夏，唯一的区别只是坐进了更舒适的座舱。当年小小的李马克或许用不着这么大的空间，而现在的他却并不晓得飞行的两端究竟连接着什么，这些年如虚度光阴。  
他也清楚自己为什么没法开口跟李东赫聊聊那个该死的笔记本，他们曾一起度过的时间，年少时的彼此慰藉，亲手赋予对方能够伤害自己的能力，灯光暗下来那一刻只有两人知晓的秘密，并不存在的安全距离和私人空间，他们在彼此身体上的胡作非为，他害怕李东赫安抚一般笑嘻嘻地回答“哥在说什么呀？”，他害怕这一切只有自己记得，那将要把他击溃了。  
可结果也没什么不同，他搞砸了，一切都是。

搞砸了一切的罪魁祸首坐在阳台上发呆，有只小鸟在树冠间敏捷地滑翔，如果李马克真的是个动物学家，他会识得那是一只小小的雨燕，浑身裹在一层棕灰色的绒毛里，它飞得很快，来回忙碌，过一会儿又飞近了些，落在了阳台的栏杆上，李马克眼看着它抖索了一阵，用喙整理自己的羽毛。  
一根灰色的尾羽掉在地上，他看得发怔，脊背僵直，双脚定在那里，一阵奇怪的感觉从后背爬上来，令他觉得自己像是处在某个错乱的时间线里，太阳给眼前的一切披上层薄薄的白光，浑浑噩噩的感觉更是强烈。  
一个阴天的早晨，他们被带去海边。那是他们的第一次北美巡演，坐在外层画着他们巨幅照片的巴士里公路旅行，异国仍新鲜。  
和那种游客如织的热门海滩不一样，湾区的海是铁灰色，冷且疏离，巨大的海鸥一动不动站在石砌的堤岸上，眼神绝不与人对视，可就算你走到了跟前它也不会飞走，它们本就是这里的主人。  
在李马克周围的不仅有海鸥，身后还有一个过度活跃的李东赫，嘴里一刻不停地念着什么，海浪拍打在岩壁上，声音大得骇人，所以李马克过了一会儿才听清，他是在对海鸥评头论足，中间也夹杂自己的名字，他念得荒腔走调的，海风是他的伴奏，听起来倒像在唱歌。  
“海鸥，凶巴巴，马颗粒也，凶巴巴——呀！去捉鱼了，李马克，没捉到，好伤心，要饿肚子，呜呜呜……”  
李马克在他假哭到第四次时终于没忍住回头抱怨，“呀！”  
李东赫再一次奸计得逞，“就说你凶巴巴！”  
他笑得直打晃，被咸涩潮汽打湿的发缕卷曲着贴在后颈上，两手插在口袋里，肌肉舒展而放松，他宽大的灰蓝色卫衣被海风灌满，翻飞的衣角形同灰鸟的翅膀，好像随时都会飞走的模样。  
随后，一切都暗下来。  
李马克发觉自己成了个筛子。  
关于李东赫的一切争先恐后穿过细密孔洞，扑啦啦地飞出他的身体，如同连绵翻滚的海浪。他不由自主地弯下了腰，死死抱住了膝盖，他试着把自己蜷缩起来，可那些细小和琐碎又跟着他，从身体的另一面穿出，宛如惊起的飞鸟，扑向狂潮和天空。  
记忆里毫不温情的海风声，那些浮光掠影。  
未曾有过这样的时刻，李东赫令他觉得遥不可及。他自己也是在很久以后才明白，这家伙在某种程度上代表着混乱，却是那种好的、生机勃勃的混乱，这种混乱与李马克的整个青春期纠缠共生，继而变成了牵绊，哪怕分开十分钟也会令他觉得寂寞。  
他不晓得这种情绪算不算正常，毕竟他从十岁以后就没像正常人一样生活，而李东赫是所有不正常中最不正常的那一个。和别人不一样，李东赫是只从泥巴地里淌过的小狗，走过之处都留下一串神气爪印，和别人分开，一公里就是一公里，一千公里就是一千公里，再远出去都模糊成物理距离的单位计数，可就算分开一万公里，李马克也能在自己的手指、耳朵、阴茎、歌词本还有肋骨中发现李东赫滋长的痕迹。  
他们从来没有真的分开过，直到现在。那个绿色的32开硬皮本同李东赫一齐离开了他，又或者是反过来，是李东赫带走了那个本子、下金蛋的鹅和他的豌豆茎。他觉得自己变成了一个空心的，魂灵，不只是李东赫，他什么都感觉不到了，正如同比弗利的豪宅里那个偏偏对他无感的水龙头。  
他清楚心里的这一切其实跟那个歌词本无关，甚至跟李东赫也无关，可是他的血液仍变得粘稠，心在一汪死水里下沉，下沉。  
他就快要沉到水底了。

李马克感到一阵凉，他下意识去摸自己的脸，竟真有水渍，有一刻，他以为自己是哭出来了，随即才感到令人舒适的凉意。李永钦站在身后，手里提溜着一瓶能量饮料，晃来晃去碰着他的脸。  
“谢谢，哥。”  
“你可以不用跟我讲韩语的。”  
“要出发了么？”  
“还没，还有人在化妆。”  
这是巡演日程中普通的一天，他们接下来要出发去场馆，登上舞台，在舞台上耗尽一切，然后肉体和精神都饥肠辘辘地去赶下一段航班，他能够放任意识飘远的，不过只有等待出发的这一段间隙而已。  
他本也没有要问为什么你化妆这么快的意思，可是管他问不问呢，李永钦对他耸了耸肩。  
“我化妆很快，可能因为我比较pretty.”  
李马克没有绷住，先是发出了一声不太体面的爆破音，继而是他招牌式的笑声，这是他在这几天里第一次真心的开怀大笑，李永钦确实不太像位兄长，可他总是知道怎样用自己的方式做个好朋友。  
他又想起那个洛杉矶的凌晨，他的第五次出道前夜。  
洗完脸后他困意消了大半，再次经过那个楼梯口时，李永钦和他的幸运小毯子已经消失了，台阶上留了一杯冰美式，冰块已经化光了，坐在这里正好可以看清一楼整个区域。  
与其说是男子单身宿舍，此时的一楼大厅倒更像是个小型的作战中心。空间里充斥着令人疲惫的喧闹：机器同时运转散热的声音，韩语和英语夹杂在一起刻意压低的交谈声，每次启动咖啡机的声音都令人头皮发麻，从沙发上甚至隐约传来鼾声。到处都有半睡状态的工作人员，有一些就坐在厚厚的地毯上靠墙闭目养神，而醒着的人身手矫健，跨过他们在房间里穿梭，井然有序像是工蚁。  
这么多的机器，这么多的人，而人也几乎活成机器。  
这本身就是一种直白，甚至不怀好意的压力，无时无刻不在敲打提醒，“你值得吗？”  
李马克当然是值得的。  
人们总说人生没有捷径，可李马克觉得他自己就正走在捷径之上。  
有些人的聪明游刃有余，有些人的秉性全力以赴，他却能在游刃有余的时候依然全力以赴，这几乎是一种天生的才能了。他一路畅通进入离梦想最近的公司，父母给了他一张让女孩子不知道该想着他做春梦还是给他讲个童话故事的脸，他甚至出道了——五次！  
而比这些都更重要的是，他的梦想从始至终笔直明确，步骤清晰，他默诵了太多遍以确保自己不会行差踏错，到后来连他自己都很少再提起，怕太过单调，显得虚浮，只有李东赫不是这么想的。  
刚出道时，他们在打歌后台遇到大前辈，回到休息室就顺势聊起了年龄、皮肤管理和当时还很缥缈的未来。  
“不过，不管以后哥哥们会是什么样子，到了40岁还可以真挚谈论起梦想的，我们之中大概只有马克哥了。”  
李东赫困里偷闲插了句话，此前他一直在跟自己澎湃的睡意搏斗，努力控制住身体不要向沙发背上栽倒，以免睡塌了刚做好的发型。  
众人附和，大笑一番，话题很快就被岔开了。  
只有李马克还看着他，像是很不满李东赫把话题引到他的身上。平心而论，李东赫说这话的时候确实没安什么好心，究其原因不过是青春期的躁动让他们身体先于情感采取了行动，说人话就是，他们睡过了。说是睡过或许还小看了他们的纯情，不过只是蹭蹭大腿的程度，却因为两人各怀鬼胎，身体的交缠变成了一场精神上的撕咬，小动物打架谁也不想先松嘴，想着法子要给对方找不痛快。  
“怎么？”李东赫被他盯得浑身发毛，说话也没什么好气。  
“真的么？”  
“哥不相信自己？”  
“不是这个……我们40岁还在一起吗？”  
他问得相当平常，大大的眼睛里装满了朴素的求知欲。  
李东赫怔住了，他迅速垂下眼睛，目光在自己的双腿之间睃巡，李马克要到后来才能识别此种表现背后所蕴藏的维系宇宙运转的真理：李东赫害羞了。  
而就算整个江南区的青少年每晚睡前以李马克的名义起誓自己天性纯良心无杂念，他也没法欺骗自己这个问题像他表现出来的那样正直无辜。  
“我不知道，哥，我不知道。”  
李东赫小声回答的时候依然低着头，像是假以时日就能把讨厌的李马克的讨厌的脚看穿个洞。  
讨厌的李马克收起了他讨厌的脚，他站起身来，从高脚凳移到沙发上坐，旁边的哥哥给他挪了个位置，他们还在聊天，没人注意角落里不自然的小孩。  
没有看向李东赫，李马克只是拍拍自己的腿，李东赫犹豫了一下，还是侧躺了下来。他头发上抹了太多的发胶，有一簇戳到李马克的腹部，触感有一点硬，他于是只能小幅度地呼吸，生怕杵坏了他的发型。低头看，那颗四下支棱着的脑袋就像李东赫本人的一个横切面，既柔软又固执。

他们互相给出了示弱的信号，在那之后很快重归于好，而在那之后又花了很多时间——这大部分是李东赫的错——才搞明白那些牵动着他们心脏的丝线到底是什么。千万缕蛛丝黏过去，起风的时候，对方就在他的网中轻轻晃动。  
但这也没什么关系，反正他们总是在一起的。无论那是小动物的互相依偎、懵懂的渴望、初生的情欲还是相互扶持的友情和亲情，可爱是一样的。  
爱是一种行为模式和专属的道德，他们甚至在搞清楚这一切以前，就已经开始为它付诸行动。看向对方的眼神，对与他相关话题的敏感，还有那些触碰和玩笑，包裹在嫌弃里的担心，不时冒出想要把一切都藏起来的心思……所有的这一切，它们是如此清晰实在，如果不小心掉在了地上，除了觉得疼，大概还会发出清脆的声响。  
那时候的李东赫，眼睛眨眨就是在跟他说话：哥哥慢慢来也可以，害羞一点也没有关系，什么都不说我也能明白，反正我们本来就是不一样的人。  
可李马克知道，他们俩本质上是一种人，是可以把别人的事情看得比自己还重要的那种人，是通过付出爱意才能让自己感觉完整的那种人。这是与生俱来的本事，许多人一辈子都做不到。  
这种本事也让他们吃了一些亏，李马克把它们看得很轻飘，他深知在不能一局翻盘的情况下，所有苦楚只能自己吞下。可李东赫会为此愤怒，他以为自己藏得很好，可李马克就是知道，在他稀薄的委屈之下，有什么一直在燃烧。他愤怒的不是自己受苦，而是一切不公。这种时候，他会试图让自己长出一些坚硬的部分，他本是这样柔软的人。  
柔软和坚韧之间长出了后来的李东赫，他半真半假地给李马克写message，“那么现在就算稍微分开一点也没关系吧？”  
那是他们时常分离的开始，逞强的小孩是否在那时就已洞悉时间的恶意，分别久了就会习以为常么？多少天以后，我们会开始想念？如果错过了彼此的重要时刻，我们会为此感到遗憾吗？而哪些时刻算是重要，这又该由谁来决定呢？  
而又是从什么时候起，“没关系”变成了李东赫的口头禅，一半说给李马克听，一小半说给他自己听。  
可这真的没有关系么，为什么只有他在丢呢。  
他甚至不是从此刻开始焦虑，李马克总是忧心忡忡的。无数个确认相爱的瞬间里，他有时会想为什么我能这样地被爱着？以后还会有更满足的瞬间吗？爱会用完吗？李东赫的爱还剩多少呢？我还爱你，这句话是不是比我爱你更加动听，既然我永远爱你是个心知肚明的谎言。  
而所谓安全感，是否只是对彼此的一种束缚，摘除自己所有的勇猛，也给他人画下牢笼，可是这样的两个人还有可能拥有真正的心意相通吗？如果你的爱人是一只鸟，是不是就该任它去飞，别去拔掉它的翅膀，也别造金子的笼，哪怕他飞进夜空，一去不回。

李马克站在台下，眼前是黑幢幢的舞台背面，只有零星手机电筒照出的光。  
staff开始最后的倒数报时，台前的欢呼掀动了整个舞台，庞然巨物的影子向着自己的方向砸下来。他出道五次，舞台以千计，这是此次巡演的一站，重要却无甚特别，他却感到了从未有过的惊慌，像被一只冰凉的手捏住了后颈。  
你是值得的，他不断对自己说。  
无论值不值得，走在捷径上的李马克不被允许停下来，他是杂技团里被驱赶着跳火圈的狮子，上台前他努力挺了挺背脊，身后有自尊心凝成的鞭子在抽打。  
他把自己打磨，横竖成型，他的身体在长期的过劳行程中，已经很难感受到疲惫，他知道自己拥有的不过这几年而已，没什么比旧的更可怕，落下一步就有被丢弃的可能，总有新的漂亮小人等着取而代之。  
他总以为只要做好眼前的事就够了，他也曾如此实践。只是达成目标的快感是一条向下开口的抛物线，它无法唾手可得，可持续的时间却越来越短，最终转瞬即逝。延迟的满足无法解释当下每一处肌肉疼痛的必要，模糊的梦想无法应对日渐乏力的行动，良心和道德无法辩解不公的正义。  
真的有什么更高的存在注视这一切么？他为什么可以对每一个人的罪行和苦难视若无睹？  
为什么没有任何声音告诉他此刻所做的一切是否值得？  
他习惯性地向自己的右侧偏过头去，他已经不记得自己是什么时候有了这样的习惯，就像李东赫每次录音会主动询问他的意见，迷茫漂浮的时候，他习惯于去对方的脸上寻找反馈，试图从他嘴角的弧度、眼睛的闪烁、脸上每一丝细微的表情里看到认同，而李东赫总能捕捉到这样的时刻，他的嘴角会翘起弧度，目光主动迎上来，用他脸上每一丝细微的表情告诉他：没关系。  
没关系，这是一个答案。李马克就可以再一次踏实地落在地面上。  
至少我们两个是同一边的，只要我们两个是同一边的。  
可是李东赫不在这里，不在漆黑的后台李马克的身旁，不在午间热烘烘的阳台上，不在比弗利寸土寸金的豪宅里，也不在李马克很多次还会有更多次的越洋航班上。  
李东赫不在这里已经很久了。  
直到那一刻，许多天来的压抑和疲惫终于找到了名为愤怒的出口，黑暗而宽广的深渊向李马克张开怀抱，将他包裹，深渊之中竟然有久违的平静和温暖，李马克任由自己跌落。  
他终于可以休息了。

“没有生气，”他说谎了，“只是不明白……为什么东赫总是不在。”  
“就是，真的，东赫也发现了吗？你总是不在。不是说这不对或者什么的，可这总是发生……”  
“哥哥想我了吗？”他语气平静，只是在陈述一个事实。  
“不是的……不，不是说不想你。只是东赫在的话，好像所有的事情都会变得容易一点。倒不是说有什么特别棘手的，可是……反正你在的话就好了。”  
很长时间里，李东赫都没有说话，或许也没有很长时间，或许只有几秒钟，李马克的感官又失灵了，自己刚才说了什么鬼话。他只能看到那双像玻璃珠一样的眼睛，李东赫的眼睛不是全然的黑色，而是剔透的棕，那双眼睛就像他正一动不动地盯着它们一样，一动不动地盯着他看。  
李马克把他的帽檐又往下拉了一点，徒劳地想要遮住那双眼睛。如果可以选择，此刻的李马克想要遮住全世界的眼睛，可他唯一能蒙住的只有李东赫的眼睛，这也足够了。不要看着我呀，我的爱人，不要看见我这么笨拙，这么笨拙却又这么真挚。  
李东赫就也真的没再看他，低头把脑袋窝在了他的胸前，笑得浑身发抖。他帽子上的绒毛来回拂过李马克左边脸颊，有些痒，他就稍稍偏过头去吹气。就这样保持了一会儿才意识到不对，李东赫抖得太厉害了，像暴露在风中的烛火，全身都泄了力。  
李马克轻柔地，轻柔却坚定地捧起了他的脸，捻去被泪水黏在脸上的那些绒毛。如果说他笑起来的时候总是调动了脸上的每一块肌肉在笑着，那么现在的李东赫是用他的整个身体在哭泣了。这个寒夜里，他的泪水和周遭滞涩的空气一齐凝固了，在脸上结出一层薄膜，如同刚破壳的鸡仔，用力碰碰就会碎掉；像是终于可以一股脑倒出那些沉积成泥沙的挽留和想念。  
哭到最后李东赫一个劲地打嗝，李马克拍着他的后背顺气，侧过头啄吻他的侧脸，不忍心再有其它大幅度的动作。他已经体验过一次安静的崩溃，他以为自己不可能塌陷得更彻底了，但就在此刻，李马克感受到了自己真切的心碎，他们都无法承受更多了。他只好小心翼翼地擦掉他一侧的泪水，温柔地舔弄他眼角的旧伤疤，叼住冻红的耳朵在齿尖轻轻磨。他另一侧的眼泪流到了哪里呢？吹了冷风脸颊会又红又烫么？明明其它地方受的伤都完好地恢复了，为什么眼角的伤疤固执地留下不走呢？他湿漉漉的嘴唇好漂亮，可以亲吗？现在不适合吗？可是真的好想亲。  
终于，李东赫摸着自己的腹部深吸了几口气，好让哽咽平息下来，他憋了一口气抬起头——整个人更加圆里圆气的——犹豫着想要说些什么，可是刚开口就又打了一个嗝，憋的那口气完全泄了劲，他索性什么也不说了，搂住李马克的脖子和他接吻，脸上挂着新鲜的泪痕。  
刚哭过的人还在间歇地打着嗝，李马克的双手顺着他的背摸下去，箍住他的腰。他是这样的柔软，从他蓬松的羽绒外套到咯咯咯的轻笑到软绵绵的撒娇和总故意惹人烦的关心，李东赫是这样的柔软，如果一直抱住他，紧紧抱住他，到头来他会不会缩成更小的一团，变成个圆咕隆咚的毛毡球，他揣在口袋里就能带走。  
因为哭泣，李东赫还有些发懵。在他的设想里，这本应该是一个温柔的彼此和解的吻，一个标准的圣诞电影结局那样的吻，一个虽然是哥哥不好但是没关系的吻，但李马克把他抱得更紧了，用湿热的吻一寸寸唤醒他，从嘴唇到眼皮，然后是鼻尖、耳廓和脖颈，那些啄吻和吮吸时轻时重，落遍了他的整张脸。如果非要找什么形容，李东赫觉得此刻的自己变成了一只鸟雀，没在狂风暴雨中淋到，却被巢中的爱人舔湿了全身的羽毛，沉甸甸地往下坠，再也飞不走了。  
大可不必如此，李东赫心想，大可不必如此，他本来就是不飞走的。  
他们费了好大劲才终于明白，原来彼此都是如此地抗拒与对方分离，而且好奇怪，人类居然会因为拥有相同的恐惧而由衷地感到快乐。

时间再走过十几分钟，李东赫的嗝才在狂风暴雨中逐渐平息，他们的嘴唇慢慢分开。  
“东赫也在生我的气吗？”  
“嗯？没有哦。”  
“不会跟李马克生气的，因为喜欢和他接吻。”他摇头晃脑，最后落在他的下巴上响亮地亲了一下。  
胃里很酸，可喉咙里泛起一阵甜，又来了，那种被人哄着的感觉，可李马克发现自己原来真心地喜欢这个，如果时间可以停住，他愿意一直被李东赫当做小孩。  
这当然是显而易见的，李东赫以为，哪怕此刻他拼命伸出双臂也抱不住对方的肩膀。明明是跟他差不多的身高，也没有多么了不起的肌肉，李马克却有这样的宽阔骨骼，以此背负了这么多的责任和期待。他看着他的时候常常会想起自己多年前的胡乱涂鸦，李东赫舍不得让他攀在豌豆茎上孤立无援，所以不会飞走也不会离开，他不想留下他一个人。  
他的哥哥，他的小孩。

“怎么跑来这么远？”  
明明是李东赫刚哭过，抽鼻子的却是李马克，装作若无其事的样子岔开话题。  
“嗯，下午做了个梦。”  
“梦到魔鬼，那种头上长角货真价实的魔鬼，脸上滴血，还挂着烂肉，还有味道……”  
“哇……大发……”  
“但他穿着圣诞老人的衣服。见到我好像很沮丧的样子，最后自暴自弃地说只要愿意付出相应的代价，可以跟他交换三个愿望。”  
“第一个愿望是晚上想吃泡菜锅。”  
他双手摆在胸前合十做出祈祷的样子，十足做作但是非常可爱。  
“然后呢？”  
“起床就请泰一哥哥去吃啦。”  
“这也可以？”  
“谁说愿望不能靠自己实现了？”  
“第二个愿望是明天想在宿舍烤肉吃。”  
“魔鬼真是赚了。”  
“所以来买这个。”  
李东赫把手伸进购物袋，包装纸发出窸窣声响。  
李马克不用看也知道他买了什么，附近只有这家便利店卖带包装的苏子叶，吃烤肉怎么可以没有苏子叶，而对于李东赫来说，给他一片足够大的苏子叶，他可以包下整个地球。  
有年春天，因为骤变的气温和连日疲劳，李马克生了病，只是普通的风寒感冒，也不在活动期，他没去医院，吃了感冒药就蒙头睡去。他睡得不好，中间醒了两次，做了很多梦，大部分都毫无意义。  
第三次醒来时，他浑身浸在汗水里，湿透的睡衣贴在皮肤上，额头上搭着一条潮乎乎的毛巾，已经不太凉了。  
“哥做噩梦了。”  
李东赫迅速给他下了论断，他蹲在他的床边——李马克不敢想他已经这样观察了多久——抽出两张纸巾帮他擦掉脸上的水珠，动作粗鲁可却没用什么力气。  
“快起来，我煮了粥！”  
大概是蹲了太久的缘故，李东赫起身时趔趄了一下，他不好意思地回过头，李马克整个人还没清醒，晕乎乎地对他笑。  
李马克无力反抗的样子实在新鲜，李东赫又弯下腰来迅速地捏了下他的脸。  
“Oh, kiyo~”  
笼罩床边的空气里还留有李东赫旧T恤的味道，他有几件换着穿的T恤，每件的历史都比李马克认识他的时间还要长，到头来你能从中闻出太阳的温度、衣服下摆洗出的毛边和它主人的皮肤肌理。  
李马克任凭自己处在这样的空气里，一只手捂着刚刚被捏过的脸颊，原来生病的感觉是脸颊发烫。  
李东赫只煮了一人份的粥，他自己是不要吃这么寡淡的，烤肉已经关了火，就着余温在烤盘上滋滋作响，李东赫还在厨房里飞快地择着苏子叶。那还是在最近这段活动期前买的，从超市回来的晚上他在厨房里忙到半夜，拆开一包纸巾，所有的叶子菜都用纸巾包住放进保鲜袋，下面垫上微湿的毛巾——李马克怀疑刚刚搭在他额头上的毛巾就是从这里拿出来的，所以就算半个多月没在宿舍开伙吃饭，择出来的苏子叶还有一大半新鲜欲滴。  
听见他把烤肉盛盘的动静，李东赫转过头来对他扬起眉毛，李马克猜他下一秒就要说怎么样我厉害吧！  
“怎么样，我厉害吧！”他果然这么说。  
鼻子开始不受控地泛酸，李马克在那一刻意识自己真的百年难遇地生病了，他从不知道感冒可以让人如此脆弱。  
若是真在此刻哭出来无疑非常丢脸，会一辈子被李东赫嘲笑一叠苏子叶就能搞哭的笨蛋马克哥。他已经来不及躲避了，只能紧走两步，从背后把脸埋进李东赫的肩膀，用埋字也不够准确，因为他把全身的重量都放了上去，死死地压住他，让李东赫也同样动弹不得。  
眼眶里的潮气快要打湿对方的后颈，又咸又苦。他看见心脏被攫住，从此再也不可能只属于李马克自己。  
过了片刻，他听见李东赫放下手中的盘子，然后一下一下拍他的头顶。  
“哥这么累的么？那也要吃了饭再去睡觉。”  
他应该能成为一个很好的妈妈，李马克心里冒出这样的念头。李马克生病了，身在异国他乡的病号不管对队友产生什么糟糕想法都应该得到原谅。  
等到坐下来吃晚饭的时候，李东赫又恢复成了全家最恼人的小儿子的模样。  
“马克哥以后再生生病吧，只要小病就好了。”  
宿舍里只有他们两人吃饭，他偏要凑到李马克跟前。  
“说什么呢！”  
“因为哥生病的时候好乖哦。”  
就算因为感冒失去了味觉，李马克还是尝到了苏子叶的味道。  
孩子的吻其实不过就是那么回事，嘴唇压着嘴唇，鼻子别着鼻子，谁也不知道要怎样进一步动作，可心里有火车隆隆开过，静电火花闪在小猫的鼻头。  
在这个黄昏李马克意识到人和人的关系是没有道理可讲的，即便脑子昏昏沉沉，他内心却如明镜一般。从这个黄昏开始，他们可以轻易敲碎彼此的那层壳，像是东赫煎蛋时常做的那样，左右手分别拿起一只鸡蛋，互相磕破，流出被透明蛋清包裹着金黄色的灵魂。  
然后他会触到李东赫柔软的肚皮，顺理成章地接下对方以后的人生，他确实是这么想的。  
他还没有做好准备，但他已经看见了无数个未来。

李马克不知道其它的未来里，他们是否也会经历那么多的分别，可其中一个把他们带到了这里。  
平安夜，暗巷，他和李东赫。  
“那还有一个愿望呢？”  
李东赫抬头望天，抱着他转了半圈，伸手指向李马克的背后，高处的地方。  
“这个——”  
一座大城市的根基往往维系于它的标志性建筑，在这城市的大部分地方，只要抬头看看南山塔还在呢，首尔便还是那个首尔。  
那庞然的钢铁造物坐落在山顶，夜里亮起红色的灯光，像是天外来的独眼巨人，它至高无上，整座城市匍匐在它的脚下，红色的巨眼闪动，不带感情的目光审视着城中每一个人，每分每秒，不知疲倦。  
“我希望它可以消失。”  
李马克张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。他知道李东赫想说的其实是我希望我们可以消失。他小时候说过无数这样的胡话，说想要消失，去无人的小岛也可以，攒够钱了去太空旅行也可以，或者就干脆这样消失，根本不存在，只要没人看着我就行。李马克，你要不要一起？  
李马克当然不要一起，李马克那时候觉得他有病。  
讨厌被注视的人做不了这份工作，可李东赫偏执地以为他可以只拥有饱含爱意的、光明磊落的注视，而那些冰冷的、审视的目光会对他绕道而行，李东赫就是这么天真的人。  
而无论李马克多么希望他还留在他的小时候，李东赫和他的李马克还是不可逆转地长大了。  
长大了的李马克沉默片刻说好，那就让它消失。小时候的他一定会担忧答应得太快会显得轻浮。  
他想李东赫会明白的，李东赫总是明白他的。  
他用手掌盖住了对方的眼睛，他感到李东赫的睫毛一阵瑟缩，可它们终究安静下来，乖顺地贴近他的掌心。  
李马克已经知道，哪怕真有所谓更高的存在，也只会对这一切视若无睹。

伴随着人群的倒数声和欢呼，城市中央敲响了圣钟。  
整座城得以从惨淡的灰色中暂时脱离，饱满的红色金色和充满生命力的绿淹没了狂欢的人群，天空中挂着亮晶晶的柺棍糖，巧克力窸窸窣窣掉下金箔，巨大的星星从天边顺着山坡滚下来，云朵撕成小块在城市上空飘洒，千万个铃铛在风中同时作响。  
可无论李马克还是李东赫都跟这些没有关系，他们在城市中心以外背街的巷道里，只能听见唱诗班隐约的歌声。  
这是事件发生前的第43秒，李马克暂停了接吻，问出了他心中始终无法忽略的那个问题。  
“所以，代价是什么？”  
“你交换给圣诞魔鬼的代价？”  
“呀，李马克！”  
“代价就是大冷天的要跟你在这儿接吻，行了吧！”  
他的嘴角呵出白气，像一列气鼓鼓的火车头，可很快就再次被堵住了。  
无论如何，他们都离自己的40岁又靠近了一点点，真是可喜可贺。

而全世界的恋人都同他们一样，气喘吁吁地啃咬着对方的唇舌，舔舐他口腔内侧的每一寸，他们专注于彼此的身体、每一次喘息和每一个细微的表情，因此未曾有哪怕一个人分神察觉——几秒钟之后，这国家最著名的建筑物之一，俯瞰整座城市的眼睛，在急促地闪烁两下之后，消失了。  
它从此自由了，同李马克丢失的笔记本一起，漂流在目力所不能及的宇宙角落；它消失得那么安静，就好像真的只是闭上一双眼睛。  
万物归于沉寂，恋人湮没于凌晨的空气里。

THE END


End file.
